


Love of a Friend

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Hinata’s life has been hell ever since he returned, and now he feels like a bit more than a broken person.





	Love of a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> “You survived what you thought would kill you. Now straighten your crown and move forward like the Queen you are.”

        “ In the time since Shoyou had been back, he felt… lifeless. He often looked it, too. 

        No one was left unscarred by the effects of the war, but many were picking themselves up and moving on. Making new, happier memories. Ones to replace the old. 

        All save for Shoyou. 

        There was times when the light would just… fade from his eyes. He’d walk about as if he were soulless. 

        All of his friends were worried about him. But of course, who wouldn’t be?

        He had nightmares, ones that Tobio didn’t know about. When Shouyou would wake up from one of them, he’d quietly slip out of the bed and make his way out to the garden and pace through the flowers.

        Usually he was alone, but one night he was followed. 

        “Shoyou?”

        Shoyou turned, seeing Suga and his adopted baby girl in his arms. Suga looked worried, though the bay looked as if she’d just gone to sleep.

        “Is something wrong?” Suga asked, making Shoyou shake his head and force a smile.

        “I’m fine,” he said. But anyone could see it was a lie. When Suga’s look deepened, Shouyou let out a sigh and sat down on a bench. “Just… some nightmares,” he whispered. 

        Suga made his way over and sat by Shouyou, rubbing the smaller boy’s back. He had grown since they were in high school, though Suga had too. 

        “Wanna talk about it?” Suga asked. 

        Shoyou shook his head, keeping silent though he leaned into the kind touch. 

        They sat there in silence for a few minutes, neither feeling the urge to speak. And suddenly it was like someone was cutting onions, because Shouyou’s eyes began burning. 

        He reached up and rubbed them as they leaked, trying to stop them. 

        But a dam had broke inside Shouyou and he began to sob. 

        “I was- I was  _ so  _ scared,” he hiccuped, holding his stomach and leaning forward. “I didn’t- I didn’t know if I’d ever see my family again. Tobio, Natsu, Mom, any of you guys. And- And I- I couldn’t handle it. I was terrified. They- They treated me like trash. Like I wasn’t worth the dirt under their feet. They  _ used  _ me, they beat me. They made me cry and scream until I couldn’t anymore, and even then they continued.”

        Suga pulled Shouyou to his chest, feeling a burning hate in his chest for those who had hurt Shouyou, even knowing they were probably already dead.

        Shouyou buried his face into Suga’s shirt. “I’m- I’m  _ scared  _ to be with Tobio,” he whimpered. “I love him, I do! But I- I  _ can’t-  _ not like- not like that-”

        Suga cooed, running a hand down Shouyou’s back to help him calm down. “He’s going to understand,” he whispered. “He’ll love you just the same. He’s not going to care about that. You are no broken, you are far from worthless. And he-  _ we  _ all will make sure it never happens again.”

        Shouyou looked up, his expression pained. “S-Suga… You- You think so?” he asked. “That Tobio-”

        Suga stood and nodded. “Yes. Now-” he held a hand out to Shouyou and grinned- “you survived what you thought would kill you. Now straighten your crown and move forward like the Queen you are.”

        Shoyou grasped the hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. He wiped at his eyes, giving Suga a genuine smile. 

        “Thank you,” he said. “For everything.”

        He stood tall and proud, regal just as a Queen should.

        Suga smiled, holding his baby girl close. “What’s family for?” he asked. 


End file.
